battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut Cat (Special Cat)
Bahamut Cat is a Special Cat that is unlocked by completing Empire of Cats, Chapter 3. Bahamut Cat is one of the strongest Cats in the game and is a recommended in Stories of Legend. His extraordinarily high attack power and long range are sure to destroy anything less than a powerful boss enemy. In his third form, Bahamut Cat becomes a close-range attacker with fast movement speed, his health and attack power remain the same. Cat Evolves into Crazed Bahamut Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Awakened Bahamut after beating Into the Future Ch. 3 and is level 20 or above. Pros: *Basic and evolved forms have long range. *True form has very fast movement speed and attack rate, with instant attack after a knockback. *Massive attack power (Area Attack) *True form has extremely high DPS, only behind Balrog by a few hundred overall. (Though weaker against Black than Immortal Yukimura and against Red than Tropical Kalisa. Warlock and Pierre also deals more to the base.) Cons: *Basic and evolved forms have slow attack rates. *True form has short range. *Low stamina for its cost. Strategies/Usage * Bahamut Cat has one of the highest damage per hits in the game, and is recommended for most levels. Unlocking him makes Stories of Legend much easier (and in the long run), as he can take out most of the bosses in just a few hits. * However, he suffers from a too moderate health and a low movement speed, making him inefficient against long range bosses like Master A., Camelle, THE SLOTH and Dark Emperor Nyandam's variants, as he won't be able to reach them without being knocked back. * This being said, Bahamut shows his value only when he is protected enough to have the time to let him land his attack. Make sure to keep him as safe as possible. *Crazed Bahamut Cat needs to rest for a long time between two attacks. If he gets protected PROPERLY, which means that the player neither spams too many meatshields nor too few, it is possible for player to stack up several Crazed Bahamut Cats. This strategy is so useful for players against some stages like Dark Souls (Crazed Cat Stage). * Use his True Form like Wargod Yukimura; purely rushing the enemy base or dealing heavy damage to the boss before dying. Be warned, as Bahamut Cat will die often due to his terrible range. *The true form is also very useful for taking out short-ranged enemies like Bore and long-ranged enemies with slow attack rate, notably Sunfish Jones. *Can be put to great use in timed score stages, due to his jaw-dropping DPS and incredible movement speed. *He can create a great synergy with Sanada Yukimura, Bahamut attacks while Yukimura recharges, then Yukimura attacks while Bahamut recharges, and the result is a great DPS combo against enemies. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $3000 * Chapter 2: $4500 * Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance * Normal Form: A dragon/demon creature with large arms, claws and a horn on its head. It has a Cat symbol on its chest. Appears to have bird talons. His attack animation is him creating a large energy sphere, then throwing it down, creating an explosion. * Evolved Form: It is now a dark gray colour and looks rather more powerful and realistic. It now has black patterns on its arms that appear to be somewhat like an ancient writing of somekind. It now has spikes and little eye-like pictures on its knee. The cat symbol on its chest now resembles a crazed cat, showing how Bahamut has become crazed itself. Attack animation also changes. Dark ball is larger and creates a larger sized explosion (though his range does not actually increase). * True Form: It shrunk in size, allowing faster speed, his posture is good and he holds two smaller purple energy blasts while speeding toward his enemy. Attacks by slicing with his claws, somewhat similarly to Sanada Yukimura's attack animation, then immediately follows a animation similar to Megidora. Gallery Bahamut Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) Crazed Bahamut Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) AwakenedBunhat.png|True form description (EN) bahamutcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) crazedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) awakenedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Normal Bahamut Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bahamut's attack animation Imageedit 1 6883458066.gif|Crazed Bahamut's attack animation AwakendBahamutGIF.gif|Awakened Bahamut's attack animation Bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Normal form description Beyond bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Evolved form description Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/026.html *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuBX-a5u8M ---- Units Release Order: << Valkyrie Cat | Kerihime >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats